A user of a mobile device may receive many different types of alerts associated with events, such as phone calls, social network updates, emails, text messages, etc. Typically, the user is notified of an event by an alert (e.g., a sound and/or vibration emitted by the mobile device). These alerts may be provided based on default settings of the device and/or may be preconfigured by the user to identify the type of event. For example, a user may select one type of alert for an incoming text message and another type for incoming email.